Muscles or Fat?
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Selera Jaejoong perlu dipertanyakan. Ia lebih menyukai Yunhonya yang berlemak daripada yang berotot.
1. Muscles or Fat?

Genre: romance

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch Jae)

Rating: M

Disclaimer:

Cerita ini fiktif belaka, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.

Summary:

Selera Jaejoong perlu dipertanyakan. Ia lebih menyukai Yunhonya yang berlemak daripada yang berotot.

 **Muscles or Fat?**

"Sayang, resleting celanaku rusak." Yunho memberikan celana panjangnya kepada istrinya, Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi resleting celana suaminya yang rusak. "Bagaimana bisa rusak?"

"Celananya terlalu sempit." Yunho sudah mengganti celananya dengan celana pendek berkaret pinggang.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Baru tiga bulan yang lalu kau membelinya. Saat itu celana ini pas-pas saja kau kenakan."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin bahannya mengkerut." Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Tidak seperti Yunho yang tak peduli, Jaejoong masih bertanya-tanya mengapa celana itu sampai sempit dikenakan oleh suaminya. Ia memandang perut suaminya. Suaminya itu hanya mengenakan kaus singlet. "Yunho, perutmu buncit."

Pandangan Yunho tertuju pada layar televisi. Ia sedang menonton TV sambil makan keripik kentang.

Jaejoong segera merebut bungkus keripik kentang dari tangan Yunho. "Cemilan ini tidak sehat, apalagi kau mengonsumsinya pada malam hari."

"Hey, mengapa kau mengambil semuanya?" Yunho protes.

"Yunnie, sebaiknya kau berhenti memakan cemilan pada malam hari. Lihatlah perutmu sekarang! Kau gendut." Jaejoong menceramahi suaminya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Meskipun gendut, kau tetap cinta, bukan?"

Jaejoong benar-benar marah. "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memakan apa pun setelah makan malam!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuh suaminya itu bisa sampai membengkak. Saat mereka menikah satu tahun yang lalu, Yunhonya itu masih langsing dan kekar dengan perut kotak-kotak. Bagaimana bisa suaminya itu berubah drastis dalam jangka waktu hanya satu tahun? Setiap hari mereka bertemu, sehingga ia tidak pernah menyadari perubahan itu.

Jaejoong pernah mendengar bahwa pria biasanya akan menggemuk setelah menikah karena hidupnya lebih nyaman, ada istri yang mengurus dan memperhatikan kesejahteraannya setiap hari. "Mungkin selama ini aku terlalu banyak memberinya makanan berlemak."

.

.

.

"Hanya ini? Apa kau serius?" Yunho terkejut melihat menu sarapan yang tersaji di meja makan. Ia hanya menemukan sayuran rebus di piringnya.

"Kau harus diet mulai sekarang. Kau harus mengembalikan bentuk tubuhmu seperti semula," jawab Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa aku diet? Memangnya kenapa jika perutku buncit? Selama ini kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya." Yunho meminta penjelasan.

"Ini demi kesehatanmu, Yunho. Kau juga harus lebih rajin berolahraga." Jaejoong sangat cerewet.

Yunho tidak bisa protes. Ia tak ingin membuat nyonya besar marah. Ia tidak ingin mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yunho masih lapar. Sarapan yang disajikan Jaejoong tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang. Sebelum pergi ke kantor, ia mampir di toko swalayan untuk membeli banyak sekali cemilan untuk di kantor. Jika ia tidak bisa makan cemilan di rumah, ia masih bisa makan cemilan di kantor. Istrinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Hanya karena resleting celananya rusak, ia harus menderita seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong adalah seorang mantan model. Ia pensiun dari dunia modeling setelah menikah dengan Yunho. Ia pensiun saat ia sedang berada di puncak karirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal meninggalkan masa kejayaannya itu demi lelaki yang ia cintai. Setelah ia pensiun, para juniornya sering meminta saran darinya. Ia adalah model senior yang sangat dihormati.

Malam ini Jaejoong menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya sesama model. Tentu saja ia datang bersama suaminya, Yunho. Sudah lama ia tidak muncul di depan publik. Tentu saja kemunculannya malam ini di pesta pernikahan seorang model terkenal yang masih aktif menjadi sorotan media dan juga para tamu yang hadir. Sebagian banyak tamu yang hadir berasal dari kalangan selebriti.

"Lihat, itu Kim Jaejoong! Sudah lama ia tidak terlihat. Ia terlihat semakin cantik saja."

"Ia tampak bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga."

"Ia pasti datang dengan suaminya yang tampan. Di mana suaminya itu? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Apa pria di sebelahnya itu suaminya?"

"Sepertinya memang benar. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Suaminya itu memang tampan dan bertubuh tinggi."

"Pria itu memang tampan dan tinggi, tetapi lihat perutnya, buncit."

"Apa benar itu Jung Yunho? Ia terlihat berbeda dari setahun lalu, saat ia menikahi Jaejoong, kontras sekali dengan Jaejoong yang semakin langsing. Ia terlihat seperti om-om dengan perut buncitnya itu, padahal usianya masih tiga puluh tahun."

Jaejoong sempat mendengar bisik-bisik dan komentar negatif mengenai suaminya. Tentu saja hatinya panas, apalagi teman-temannya juga menyindirnya dengan jelas. Mereka membandingkan Yunho dengan pasangan mereka yang bertubuh kekar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah dengan mood yang buruk. Orang-orang di pesta itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak sepantasnya mereka menjelek-jelekkan suaminya. Hal itu tidak sopan, apalagi sampai didengar oleh dirinya dan Yunho.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Yunho duduk di samping istrinya yang cemberut.

Ia juga merasa kesal kepada Yunho. Bagaimana bisa suaminya itu tenang-tenang saja mendengar gunjingan orang-orang? Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau marah karena perkataan orang-orang di pesta tadi?" Yunho sudah bisa menduganya.

Jaejoong tidak merespon. Hatinya terasa panas. Ingin sekali ia mencakar orang-orang itu.

Yunho menghela nafas. Istrinya itu benar-benar marah. "Kau tak usah pedulikan kata-kata mereka. Anggap saja itu angin lalu. Perkataan mereka juga tidak membuat kita rugi."

Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya. "Bagaimana bisa kita mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja? Kata-kata mereka sangat pedas. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa perkataan mereka bisa melukai perasaan orang lain?"

Yunho mengusap-usap punggung istrinya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah diambil hati. Nanti kau sendiri yang rugi."

Perkataan suaminya tak bisa mengobati kekesalan Jaejoong. "Kau juga Yunho, seharusnya kau memperhatikan makanan yang kau makan. Masih saja aku menemukan remah-remah tertinggal di kemejamu. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk memakan cemilan? Kau tidak menghargai usahaku yang sudah bersusah payah menyusun menu makananmu, menghitung kandungan nutrisinya dengan cermat. Semua usahaku sia-sia jika kau tetap saja memakan makanan yang tidak sehat tanpa sepengetahuanku. Kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu, hah?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan di belakang istrinya itu. Ia seperti seorang suami yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh oleh istrinya.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku yang diolok-olok oleh teman-temanku karena suamiku gendut?" Jaejoong terus saja mengoceh. "Mereka berpikir bahwa aku tak bisa mengurus suamiku dengan baik. Aku merasa sakit hati." Ia menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa kau malu mempunyai suami seperti diriku?" tanya Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia menjadi penyebab Jaejoong diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia memandang wajah suaminya dengan matanya yang basah. Suaminya itu tampak terluka. Ia menjadi semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku! Aku telah membuatmu malu di hadapan teman-temanmu." Suara Yunho melembut.

"Tidak, Yunho. Jangan katakan itu!" Jaejoong menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah. Kata-katanya yang justru menyakiti hati suaminya. "Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan semua itu kepadamu."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak peduli perkataan orang lain. Ia tidak akan merasa sakit hati saat orang lain menghinanya, tetapi hatinya akan sakit jika melihat istrinya bersedih, terlebih lagi yang menyebabkan kesedihan Jaejoong adalah dirinya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia akan berdiet dan berolahraga dengan disiplin agar ia bisa mendapatkan tubuh idealnya lagi seperti dulu dan istrinya itu akan merasa bangga kepadanya. Jaejoong tidak perlu merasa malu lagi di hadapan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Ternyata tidak mudah bagi Yunho untuk berdiet. Ia sulit untuk meninggalkan kebiasaannya makan cemilan. Rasanya berat sekali menahan godaan keripik kentang, burger, es krim, dan makanan lainnya. Meskipun Jaejoong mengawasinya dengan sangat ketat, tetap saja ia mencuri-curi kesempatan saat Jaejoong lengah.

Sejak kemunculannya di pesta pernikahan temannya, banyak yang menghubungi Jaejoong untuk menawarinya kembali ke dunia model sebagai pengisi acara atau bintang tamu dalam acara yang berhubungan dengan fesyen. Beberapa tawaran tersebut terdengar sangat menggiurkan, apalagi ia meninggalkan dunia modeling secara tiba-tiba saat ia berada di puncak karirnya. Terkadang ia merindukan dunia itu. Namun, ia harus konsisten untuk lebih memilih mengurusi rumah tangganya. Ia terpaksa harus menolak semua tawaran tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin menerima tawaran itu, aku tak akan melarangmu. Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau sukai." Yunho adalah suami yang pengertian. Ia tidak pernah melarang Jaejoong untuk kembali berkarir di dunia modeling. Jaejoong sendiri yang memilih untuk pensiun. "Mumpung kita belum punya anak."

"Bolehkah?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memelas.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia tidak tahan melihat tatapan itu. "Tentu saja, asalkan kau tidak melalaikan kewajibanmu sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga."

"Ah, tidak. Sebaiknya tidak usah." Jaejoong merasa ragu. Ia takut dirinya akan terbuai dan melupakan perannya sebagai istri Jung Yunho.

"Mengapa? Silakan saja, aku sama sekali tidak melarangmu," kata Yunho. "Apa kau masih malu karena aku? Apa kau takut mereka mengejekku lagi?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," balas Jaejoong cepat. Ia tak ingin Yunho salah paham.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yunho lagi. "Kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu untuk kembali beraktivitas. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai dunia itu."

"Uhm, baiklah," ujar Jaejoong takut-takut. "Aku ditawari untuk melatih para calon model. Kegiatannya akan berlangsung selama dua minggu di Pulau Jeju."

Sebenarnya Yunho tak rela ditinggalkan oleh sang istri selama dua minggu. Akan tetapi, ia sudah terlanjur berkata bahwa ia mengizinkan istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengekang Jaejoong. "Pergilah!" Ia tampak tak rela.

"Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Siapa yang akan mengurusmu selama dua minggu." Jaejoong ternyata mengkhawatirkan suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena Jaejoong adalah istri yang perhatian dan senantiasa memikirkannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Jika aku kelaparan, aku akan pergi ke rumah ibuku dan minta dibuatkan makanan."

"Justru aku khawatir kau tak bisa berhenti makan. Jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan mengawasimu?" ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tercengang mendengar ucapan istrinya. Perkiraannya salah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pergi ke Pulau Jeju setelah ia menitipkan suaminya kepada ibu mertuanya. Ia meminta tolong kepada ibu mertuanya untuk sering-sering mengawasi Yunho. Jangan sampai suaminya itu menjadi semakin gendut. Ia juga mendaftar semua hal yang harus dilakukan oleh suaminya itu saat ia tidak ada.

Yunho memandangi catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya. Banyak sekali yang harus ia lakukan. Jaejoong merancang menu makanan yang harus ia makan selama dua minggu, juga menjadwalkan olahraganya.

Hari pertama dan kedua berjalan dengan baik. Ia melakukan semua instruksi dari Jaejoong. Istrinya itu juga menelepon pada malam hari untuk mengecek apakah ia sudah mengikuti semua instruksinya. "Kukira kau meneleponku untuk mengajakku _phone sex."_

 _"Kau lupa meminum jus sayuran hari ini. Aku tak mau melakukan phone sex denganmu. Jika kau melakukan semua instruksiku untuk sehari, malam harinya aku akan menghadiahimu phone sex."_ Jaejoong mengiming-imingi Yunho agar suaminya itu semangat menjalani program dietnya. _"Awas saja jika kau semakin gendut saat aku pulang, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama sebulan."_

Yunho takut akan ancaman Jaejoong. Ia harus bersemangat menjalani program dietnya dan berolahraga untuk mengembalikan perut kotak-kotaknya, apalagi Jaejoong akan pulang tepat sebelum ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan istrinya itu. Ia ingin menghadiahi istrinya itu dengan tubuhnya yang kembali langsing.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pulang dari Pulau Jeju tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia sangat merindukan pria itu.

Jaejoong berlari ke pelukan suaminya saat Yunho menjemputnya di bandara. "Yunho, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat. Rasanya ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Namun, pelukan suaminya itu terasa berbeda. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya karena selama dua minggu mereka berpisah. Pelukan Yunho tak senyaman biasanya.

"Apa kau bersenang-senang di sana?" tanya Yunho. Ia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan istrinya. Ia merasa menderita saat Jaejoong tidak ada karena ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak merasa senang di sana karena kau tidak ada." Jaejoong merengut manja. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bersikap manja kepada suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya melayang di udara. "Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir. Ada aku sekarang. Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong ingin memanjakan suaminya. Ia memasak berbagai makanan. Suaminya itu pasti sangat merindukan masakannya. "Yunnie, makanan sudah siap!"

Yunho hanya melongo melihat makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. "Mengapa kau memasak semua ini?"

"Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita malam ini." Jaejoong terlihat gembira.

"Akan tetapi, aku tak bisa memakan semua ini," kata Yunho. Ia harus menjaga makanannya.

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Senyumnya tiba-tiba hilang. "Ya sudah, aku akan membuatkanmu salad buah."

Jaejoong memakan masakannya sendirian, sedangkan suaminya hanya makan salad buah. Moodnya berubah menjadi buruk, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sangat senang karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan suaminya.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nafsu makan, tetapi sayang jika masakan buatannya tidak dimakan.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa jika kau makan semua itu sendirian?" Yunho menatap istrinya yang berusaha untuk menghabiskan makanan untuk dua orang.

Jaejoong merasa perutnya sudah penuh. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak mudah gemuk seperti kau."

Bukan itu yang Yunho khawatirkan. Ia khawatir istrinya itu akan muntah karena memaksa untuk makan semua itu. "Tidak apa-apa kan jika sekali-sekali aku melanggar dietku?" Ia mencomot makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Rasanya enak sekali. Ia merindukan makanan enak, gurih, dan berlemak, apalagi makanan ini dibuat oleh istrinya dengan penuh cinta.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang makan dengan lahap. Ia merasa sedih. Sebelum ia merancang program diet untuk Yunho, ia selalu bahagia jika Yunho menghabiskan masakan buatannya. Ia akan menyuapi suaminya itu. Ia senang sekali karena Yunho sangat menyukai masakannya. Namun, kini ia tidak bisa memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong ingin bermanja-manja kepada suaminya. Ia bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya. Lengan suaminya sekarang tampak kekar. Otot-ototnya keras. Ia merasa kurang nyaman memeluk lengan suaminya.

Mereka sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Tentu saja mereka ingin mencurahkan hasrat terpendam mereka selama dua minggu, apalagi tengah malam nanti mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

"Sayang, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu kepada sang istri tercinta. Ia membuka kaus yang dikenakannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?"

Jaejoong tercengang melihat tubuh suaminya. Perut suaminya sudah kembali kotak-kotak. Otot-ototnya terlihat kencang. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho bisa melakukan hal ini hanya selama dua minggu.

Di tengah keterkejutannya itu Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia kehilangan beruang gembulnya yang lucu, yang bisa ia cubit sesuka hatinya. Dengan tubuh yang kencang seperti itu ia tidak bisa mencubit suaminya lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak bereaksi? Apa otot-ototku ini kurang membentuk?" tanya Yunho. Ia tak mau membuat istrinya itu kecewa.

"Aku tercengang. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan tubuh seperti itu hanya dalam waktu dua minggu." Jaejoong menyentuh otot perut Yunho. Itu asli.

"Ini semua berkat kau yang selalu menyemangatiku. Jika bukan demi kau, aku tak akan mau bersusah payah untuk berolahraga dan menahan diri dari godaan makanan lezat," ujar Yunho berapi-api. Ia merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa aneh saat Yunho menindih tubuhnya. Tubuh suaminya itu tidak seempuk dan sehangat sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi lapisan lemak berlebih yang empuk dan hangat.

Jaejoong juga merasa tidak nyaman tidur sambil memeluk suaminya. Biasanya ia senang menjadikan lengan atau tubuh suaminya itu sebagai bantal atau guling. Ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu. Tubuh Yunho sekarang terasa keras, tidak empuk.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa tidak tenang, kedamaiannya terusik. Ia merindukan suaminya yang dulu, yang selalu menghabiskan makanan apa pun yang ia buat, yang terlihat menggemaskan dan bisa ia cubit sesuka hati, yang sangat nyaman ia peluk. Ia merindukan Yunho yang seperti itu.

Jaejoong menyajikan makanan gurih dan lezat untuk sarapan. Persetan dengan program diet yang sudah ia rancang untuk Yunho. Pokoknya suaminya harus menghabiskan semua itu.

"Sayang, mana sarapan untukku?" Yunho tidak melihat menu dietnya pagi ini di meja makan.

"Semuanya sudah tersaji di atas meja makan," jawab Jaejoong. Ia menuangkan susu ke dalam dua buah gelas.

"Mana? Aku tak melihatnya," balas Yunho.

"Yang kau lihat itu adalah sarapanmu," ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" Yunho menatap istrinya heran.

"Memangnya apa yang kulupakan?" Jaejoong meneguk susu dari gelasnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan bahwa aku sedang menjalani program diet?" Yunho mengingatkan istrinya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu berdiet lagi. Kau boleh makan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus menghabiskan makanan yang kubuat," tegas Jaejoong.

"Akan tetapi, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku mudah menjadi gemuk." Yunho mengira Jaejoong melupakan hal itu.

Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya. "Aku tak peduli kau menjadi gemuk. Perubahanmu itu mengerikan. Dalam dua minggu kau berubah sangat drastis. Pokoknya kau harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini."

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan aku seperti ini?" balas Yunho.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu yang dulu. Aku merindukan beruang gendutku yang empuk dan hangat, yang bisa kupeluk sepanjang malam." Jaejoong mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau akan diolok-olok oleh teman-temanmu karena suamimu gemuk," kata Yunho lagi.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan apa yang sesungguhnya kurasakan. Mereka tidak tahu betapa menggemaskannya dirimu. Kau begitu seksi dengan perut buncitmu, sehingga membuatku bergairah. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu hal itu." Jaejoong berbicara dengan cepat.

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. "Seleramu aneh. Setiap wanita pasti menginginkan pria berotot kekar, bukan?"

Jaejoong minum sejenak. "Ya, itu wajar. Pria bertubuh kekar terkesan kuat. Wanita ingin pria yang bisa melindungi dirinya. Namun, kau tak perlu bertubuh kekar untuk bisa melindungiku. Kau tetap lincah, meskipun kau berlemak. Kau masih bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri dengan tubuhmu yang berisi. Aku merasa aman dalam pelukanmu."

Yunho menghela nafas. Sesungguhnya ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong berubah pikiran. Ia tidak perlu lagi menahan keinginannya untuk makan. Ia tidak mengendap-endap ke dapur pada malam hari untuk memakan sesuatu. Ia tidak perlu kelaparan lagi. "Aku sudah sangat lapar. Sebaiknya aku segera makan." Ia memasukkan potongan besar daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali ia melihat Yunho memakan masakannya dengan lahap, termasuk saat ini. Ia merasa terharu sampai ia ingin menitikkan air mata.

"Kau juga harus makan." Yunho menyuapi Jaejoong dengan sepotong daging.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia merasa bagaikan pengantin baru dengan Yunho. "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Sayang!"

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan untukmu juga, Sayang!" balas Yunho. Mereka berdua saling menyuapi. Rasanya romantis sekali.


	2. Grow Old with You

**Grow Old with You**

"Aaaargh, tidak!" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Yunho bergegas menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Yunnie, lihatlah! Ada kerutan di sudut mataku." Jaejoong menunjuk sudut matanya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia ingin menangis.

"Kukira ada apa." Yunho menghela nafas lega.

"Kerutan ini harus segera disingkirkan," terasa hawa kebencian Jaejoong pada kerutan di wajahnya itu.

"Pakai saja krim anti penuaan. Bukankah kau rutin memakainya?" Yunho menanggapi dengan santai.

Jaejoong memelototi suaminya. "Jika keriput ini tetap muncul meskipun aku memakai krim anti penuaan secara rutin, itu artinya krim anti penuaan sudah tidak mempan."

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja kalau begitu," balas Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin tajam menatap suaminya. "Bagaimana bisa dibiarkan? Kerutan ini merusak penampilanku."

"Tutupi saja dengan bedak lebih tebal di bagian itu," kata Yunho lagi. Ia adalah orang yang tidak suka ambil pusing dengan masalah yang sepele.

Jaejoong merasa kesal kepada suaminya. Menurutnya suaminya itu sangat tidak sensitif. Bagi wanita penampilan adalah hal yang sangat penting. "Jika dibiarkan, keriputnya akan bertambah."

"Lalu harus diapakan?" Yunho malas membicarakan topik ini. Baginya ini bukan hal yang penting.

"Tentu saja harus disingkirkan," kata Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi.

"Bagaimana cara menyingkirkannya?" tanya Yunho malas.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Bisa dengan operasi plastik, suntik botox, tanam benang, dan semacamnya."

"Tidak tidak tidak," balas Yunho cepat. "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal-hal itu?"

"Untuk menghilangkan keriput," jawab Jaejoong langsung.

"Kau ingin melakukan operasi plastik hanya untuk menghilangkan keriput sekecil itu?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Sekarang memang hanya bagian kecil. Jika dibiarkan, akan semakin banyak."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak setuju."

"Mengapa?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya heran. "Apa kau tidak ingin istrimu terlihat cantik?"

"Sekarang ini kau sudah cantik, tidak perlu ada yang diubah," ujar Yunho.

"Ada keriput di wajahku, Yunho!" Jaejoong hampir berteriak.

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan hal itu berkali-kali. Aku juga tahu," balas Yunho lebih keras.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak setuju aku melakukan operasi plastik? Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan keriput ini, tidak akan mengubah yang lainnya," balas Jaejoong. Keadaan sudah mulai menegang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jae. Itu hanya keriput kecil." Yunho menekankan. "Pokoknya aku tidak setuju." Ia meninggalkan istrinya itu di kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengejar Yunho. "Kalau kau tidak mau membiayainya, aku bisa menggunakan uangku sendiri. Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang?"

Yunho berbalik. "Ini bukan masalah uang. Memangnya kapan aku pelit kepadamu? Aku selalu memberikan apa yang kau inginkan selama aku mampu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika bukan karena uang?" Jaejoong meminta penjelasan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia harus lebih banyak bersabar dan menekan emosinya. "Karena hal itu tidak banyak berguna. Untuk apa kau melukai dirimu dengan pisau bedah hanya untuk menyingkirkan keriput? Mengapa keriput itu harus dihilangkan?"

Jaejoong tidak menyangka suaminya akan berkata seperti itu. "Yunho, aku akan terlihat tua dengan kerutan di wajahku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Yunho santai.

"Aku akan terlihat jelek." Jaejoong manampakkan wajah ketakutan.

Giliran Yunho yang memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau pikir cintaku kepadamu akan hilang hanya karena keriput di wajahmu?"

"Yunho, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!" bentak Jaejoong, marah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong marah kepada suaminya. Ia tak ingin berbicara dengan Yunho. Ia berpikir suaminya itu tidak perhatian kepadanya. Yunho sudah tidak seromantis dulu.

"Yah, ibu kenapa? Seharian ini ibu cemberut dan marah-marah terus." Changmin bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Mungkin ibumu sedang PMS," jawab Yunho santai. Ia masih asyik membaca koran.

"Aku tidak sedang PMS, Yunho!" Jaejoong mendengar ucapan suaminya.

Yunho masih terlihat santai. Ia memang ingin Jaejoong mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa ayah membuat ibu marah?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Ibumu itu hanya terlalu sensitif."

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, apalagi meminta maaf kepadanya. "Tidak ada makan malam untuk kalian berdua!" Ia pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya di ruang keluarga.

Changmin menatap tajam ayahnya. "Ini semua gara-gara ayah. Gara-gara ayah membuat ibu marah, aku juga menjadi korban. Huh!" Ia juga meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Ia benar-benar tidak memasak untuk makan malam. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada suaminya. Ia ingin Yunho meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Yah, aku lapar," rengek Changmin. "Ibu benar-benar marah. Tidak ada makanan apa pun di atas meja makan."

Yunho merasa kasihan kepada putranya. Dalam hal ini Changmin sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya. "Ya sudah, kita pesan pizza saja."

"Asyik!" Changmin terlihat girang. Ia sudah sangat lapar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiam diri di kamar. Ia berharap Yunho akan datang dan meminta maaf kepadanya sambil memelas. "Aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah untuknya. Aku tak akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Aku akan membuatnya memelas. Ia tak akan tega melihat Changminnie keleparan. Hahaha!"

Jaejoong sudah menunggu cukup lama. Mengapa suaminya itu tidak datang juga untuk meminta maaf? Apa Yunho tega membiarkan anak mereka kelaparan? Suaminya itu tidak bisa memasak. Changmin pasti tidak akan mau memakan masakan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa penasaran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya itu. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho dan Changmin berpesta pizza di ruang keluarga sambil bermain _Play Station._ "Sialan! Mereka bahkan tidak menawariku. Mereka berdua bersenang-senang makan pizza, sedangkan aku kelaparan.

"Ehem, apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" Jaejoong berdiri menghalangi layar televisi.

"Bisakah ibu minggir sedikit? Aku dan ayah sedang bermain." Mulut Changmin penuh dengan makanan. Pipinya belepotan oleh saus.

Jaejoong semakin geram. "Changminnie, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Cepat tidur! Besok pagi kau harus sekolah."

Changmin ketakutan melihat ibunya. Ibunya terlihat bagaikan monster yang siap untuk menerkamnya. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Yunho, apa yang kau ajarkan kepada anakmu? Sekarang sudah larut malam. Kau malah mengajaknya bermain." Jaejoong memarahi suaminya setelah Changmin pergi.

Yunho terlihat santai. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi istrinya. "Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya. Aku kasihan kepadanya karena ia ditelantarkan oleh ibunya."

Jaejoong semakin marah. "Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan hal itu. Kau yang menelantarkan istrimu. Kalian berdua enak-enakan makan pizza, sedangkan aku kelaparan sendirian."

"Pizza tidak sehat. Makan pizza pada malam hari akan membuatmu gemuk," sindir Yunho. "Jika kau gemuk, kau akan menjadi jelek."

Jaejoong merasa tersinggung. Ia memang sangat sensitif mengenai penampilan. "Apa menurutmu salah jika aku memperhatikan penampilanku?"

Tatapan Yunho melemah. Ia tidak tega menyakiti perasaan istrinya. "Bukan begitu, Sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau stres hanya karena masalah kecil."

Jaejoong menangis. Penampilan adalah hal yang sangat penting baginya, mengapa suaminya tidak bisa mengerti hal itu? "Jika aku tampil cantik, kau sendiri juga yang akan bangga."

"Apa pun kondisinya, aku akan selalu bangga kepada istriku," ujar Yunho. "Cantik atau tidak, kau tetaplah istriku. Cintaku kepadamu tidak akan berkurang hanya karena keriput di wajahmu. Hal itu justru mengingatkanku bahwa banyak sekali hal yang sudah kita lalui bersama. Keriput di wajahmu itu menandakan betapa kokohnya cinta kita. Rumah tangga kita masih tetap bertahan meski sudah berjalan selama bertahun-tahun."

"Mungkin bagimu seperti itu, tetapi tidak bagi orang lain. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh teman-temanku nanti?" balas Jaejoong.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menjaga penampilanmu itu demi orang lain lain, bukan demi diriku?" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan merasa sakit hati jika benar seperti itu. Aku adalah suamimu. Seharusnya yang kau pedulikan adalah pendapatku, bukan pendapat orang lain." Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong. "Yang mencintai dan menghabiskan hidup bersamamu adalah aku, bukan orang lain. Akulah yang selalu bersamamu di saat suka dan duka, bukan orang lain. Jika aku tidak mempermasalahkan keriput di wajahmu, mengapa kau harus khawatir?"

Ucapan suaminya benar-benar menohok hati Jaejoong. Ya, ia salah. Seharusnya pandangan Yunho yang lebih ia utamakan, bukan pandangan orang lain. Yunholah yang selama ini memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya, bukan orang lain. Jika Yunho marah, apakah ia akan bahagia?

Yunho memeluk istrinya. Ia mendekap istrinya itu. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di pelukannya.

"Yunho, maafkan aku!" Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yunho membelai punggung Jaejoong. "Ssst! Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi, Sayang!" Ia mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia kemudian mencium istrinya itu dalam-dalam, tetapi sangat lembut. Ia ingin memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia sangat mencintai wanitanya itu, meski kini kulit Jaejoong sudah tidak sekencang dulu. Ia kemudian berbisik. "Jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi! Biarkan gerak tubuh kita yang berbicara." Ia kemudian menggendong istrinya itu ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bukankah kau ada arisan hari ini? Mengapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Yunho merasa heran karena biasanya sang istri akan berdandan selama berjam-jam sebelum pergi ke luar.

Jaejoong merasa malas untuk pergi arisan. "Aku tidak akan pergi arisan kali ini."

"Mengapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau takut teman-teman arisanmu itu mengomentari keriput di wajahmu?"

Hal yang dikatakan suaminya memang benar, tetapi Jaejoong tak mau mengakuinya. "Aku hanya sedang malas."

Meskipun istrinya itu menyangkal, Yunho merasa yakin dengan perkiraannya. Ia sangat memahami istrinya itu. Ia menghampiri sang istri dan mencium keriput di sudut mata Jaejoong. "Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu, agar mereka tahu bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu meski ada keriput di wajahmu?"

Jaejoong menatap suaminya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tak akan pergi."

"Boleh saja mereka lebih cantik darimu. Akan tetapi, mereka mungkin tidak punya suami seperti Jung Yunho yang sangat mencintai istrinya, mencintai Kim Jaejoong apa adanya." Yunho memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong dan mengulum daun telinga Jaejoong. "Untuk apa cantik jika tidak dicintai oleh suami?" Ia terkekeh.

"Arisannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku sama sekali belum berdandan." Jaejoong memberi tahu suaminya.

"Tidak usah mengenakan riasan terlalu tebal, tipis saja. Aku lebih suka yang seperti itu, terlihat lebih alami," saran Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Jika Yunho menyukai ia mengenakan riasan tipis saja, untuk apa ia repot-repot mengoleskan riasan tebal-tebal?

.

.

.

Jaejoong tiba di tempat arisan sedikit terlambat. Untung saja ia diantarkan oleh suaminya.

Yunho tidak hanya mengantar istrinya sampai tempat parkir. Ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengantar istrinya masuk.

"Yunho, mengapa kau keluar?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu sampai ke dalam, Sayang." Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia menggandeng lengan istrinya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup. Selama ini ia atau teman-teman arisannya tidak ada yang diantar oleh pasangan mereka sampai ke dalam.

Teman-teman arisan Jaejoong menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang baru datang bersama sang suami. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan diantar suaminya sampai ke dalam.

"Ibu-ibu semuanya, maaf kami datang terlambat! Istriku ini harus mengurusku dulu di rumah," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Suaminya tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Sayang, jika sudah selesai, kabari aku ya! Aku akan segera menjemputmu." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan mesra di hadapan teman-teman arisan Jaejoong. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya. "Semakin hari kau dan suamimu semakin mesra saja. Apa rahasianya?"

Jaejoong kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Ia juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Mmm: tambah air jika terlalu manis.

Minami Kz: beruang lucu.

Ruixi1: ya.

Jaenna: pria buncit itu lucu.

Ccsyaoran01: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Darmay: semoga memang benar mimpi indah. Semangat!

Ndapaw: semoga saja. Hahaha! Masih ada waktu sebelum wamil usai.

Cutenoona: semangat! Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Guest: kalau sudah ganteng, gendut pun tetap ganteng.

PhantomYi: ternyata yang gendut lebih membuatnya nyaman.

Lovehyukkie19: betul. Gendut tidak membuat ketampanannya luntur. Hahaha!

.921: syukurlah kamu terhibur.

Tannurfr: sedang ingin menulis cerita yang ringan dan terlalu panjang.

Saaaa: hati-hati terkena diabetes. Jangan terlalu banyak mengonsumsi yang manis.

Lemak YUnho: asalkan gemuk sehat, tidak apa-apa.

Hanni: kalau sudah cinta, fisik berubah tidak masalah.

Anakyunjae: ya, betul, yang lain belum tentu.

Auntyjeje: meski banyak yang suka, cinta Yunho hanya untuk Jeje.

Elite minority.1111: setuju, gendut adalah salah satu kelebihan (kelebihan berat badan)

Thedolphinduck: have?

Lee: jadi ingin memakannya.

: selera orang berbeda-beda, ada yang suka pria kekar, ada juga yang suka pria berisi.

Depdeph: pemikiran kita sama. Hahaha!

Ava14: kan memang bapak-bapak. Hahaha!

Min: tidak usah bingung. Terima saja apa adanya. Hahaha!

Rly: betul sekali, seperti kata Vety Vera, yang sedang-sedang saja.

PreciousYJ: oh, ternyata ini lucu ya? Hehehe.

Cici fu: terima kasih.

Siput Choi: FF Yunjae masih banyak.

Guest: jika tidak terlalu suka manis, tambahkan air sedikit.

MyBooLoveBear: cari pasangan dulu jika ingin seperti mereka. Hahaha! Atau mungkin sudah ada?


End file.
